Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade
The Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade is an American television special that airs on Christmas Day on ABC, taped primarily inside the Magic Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida, approximately one month prior to Christmas Day. A Spanish simulcast of the parade has aired on Univision under the titles Desfile de Navidad Disney, (Feliz) Navidad Disney, and Navidad Mágica Disney, and typically airs Spanish singers who sing Christmas carols as well as their latest hits. Past shows have included segments featuring other Disney theme parks in Orlando, Florida; Anaheim, California; and around the world. The program has aired annually since 1983, with the exception of 2000 when Disney aired a Christmas Eve "Tracking Santa" special instead. In 1999, a nighttime version of the parade was shown on Christmas Day. In the 1980s and 1990s, the program was known as The Walt Disney World Very Merry Christmas Parade. Until 2009, the parade was referred to/known as the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade. The parade down Main Street, U.S.A. features appearances of Disney characters, including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, and Chip 'n Dale, as well as floats featuring celebrities, musical performances, marching bands from various schools and community groups across the USA, and highlights of events and properties at Disney theme parks and other Disney productions. The parade concludes with the arrival of Santa Claus. Most of the program is taped in November and early December for broadcast on Christmas Day. However, until the early 1990s, the parade was broadcast live on Christmas Day, usually on CBS, with whom Disney had partnered for Thanksgiving and New Year celebrations as well, until Disney bought out ABC in 1996. The 2005 edition of the parade won Harborlight Entertainment and ABC the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Class Special. Hosts & Entertainers *'Present Announcer' - The new voice of Walt Disney World, Joe Hursh. *'1990' - Hosts Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden. *'1991 - '''Hosts Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden. *'1992 - Hosts Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden. *'1993 - '''Hosts Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden; on-street interviewer Robby Benson. The parade was broadcast live. Appearances by Kathie Lee Gifford and John Davidson. Reading of ''The Night Before Christmas by President Bill Clinton. Announcer: Dick Tufeld. *'1994 - '''Hosts Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden. *'1995 - 'Hosts Regis Philbin and Joan Lunden. *'1996 - 'Hosts Jerry Van Dyke and Suzanne Somers; entertainment by Gary Beach, Brianne Leary, Sandi Patti, J.D. Roth, Ernie Sabella, and Samuel E. Wright. *'2001 - 'Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa. *'2002 - 'Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa; on-street interviewer and entertainer Wayne Brady; entertainment by The Wiggles, Hilary Duff, Raven-Symoné, Alexis Kalehoff; appearances by John Ritter, Star Jones-Reynolds, and Andrea McArdle. *'2003 - Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa at Walt Disney World; George Lopez at Disneyland. On-street interviewer Robin Roberts. Entertainment by Disney Channel's Christy Carlson Romano, Raven-Symone, Anneliese van der Pol, and Orlando Brown; American Idol's Clay Aiken; Playhouse Disney's Bear in the Big Blue House; Jump 5. *'2004 - '''Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa at Walt Disney World; Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy at Disneyland; and on the street Gonzo the Great. Music performances by: Mariah Carey, Wynonna Judd, Ashanti, Kelly Clarkson, Jump 5, and Diana DeGarmo. Plus: Zach Braff, Jesse McCartney, Erik von Detten, Meredith Viera, and ABC's stars. Disney Channel Stars: Raven-Symone, Christy Carlson Romano, and Bear from ''Bear in the Big Blue House. Also: SHeDAISY, Waneze, and America's Funniest Home Videos’s Tom Bergeron. Special guest appearance: Julie Andrews. *'2005 - '''Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa at Walt Disney World; Ryan Seacrest at Disneyland. Entertainment by Playhouse Disney's The Wiggles''; Brian Setzer Orchestra; Lonestar; Vanessa Williams; Star Jones; Tiger Woods; Julie Andrews; John O'Hurley; Fantasia; Aly & AJ; The Cheetah Girls; and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe’s stars Anna Popplewell, Georgie Henley, Skandar Keynes, and William Moseley. *'2006 - '''Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa at Walt Disney World; Ryan Seacrest at Disneyland. Entertainment by ''American Idol’s Ace Young, Kevin Covais, Paris Bennett, and Mandisa; Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana; RBD; Playhouse Disney's The Doodlebops; Daniel Powter; Disney Channel's Brenda Song; High School Musical’s Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, and Lucas Grabeel; Beyoncé; Andrea Bocelli; Bianca Ryan; Aly & AJ; Michael Bolton; Dancing With the Stars’ Emmitt Smith; and Tiffany's Dance Academy. Appearances by Extreme Makeover: Home Edition’s Ty Pennington, Eduardo Xol, and Paige Hemmis; Johnny Depp, and Travel Channel's Samantha Brown. *'2007 - '''Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa at Walt Disney World. Show was actually taped over two days - Friday November 30th and Saturday December 1st in Walt Disney World. Regis and Kelly were on-site December 1st while November 30th entertainment featured opening act Patti LaBelle followed by celebrities from ''Dancing With the Stars: Sabrina Bryan, Hélio Castroneves, Drew Lachey and Joey Fatone. Non-celeb dancers were present as well, such as Cheryl Burke, Julianne Hough, Derek Hough, and others. Jon Secada sang three holiday favorites as they danced. Following acts included "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" by Jessica Simpson and songs from American Idol first runner up Katharine McPhee and a special performance from the Jonas Brothers with their new Christmas song, "Girl of my Dreams." The cast of Disney's Animal Kingdom's Festival of The Lion King made an appearance singing an arrangement of classic The Lion King songs. Miley Cyrus will also be singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You." There is also a performance by the High School Musical cast performing a new Christmas version of "What Time Is It?". Giselle from Enchanted ''was featured with the Disney Princesses in the parade for the first time. *'2008 - 'Hosts Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa, with Ryan Seacrest. Airs on ABC. Entertainment: Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, David Archuleta, Sarah Brightman, Jose Feliciano, David Cook, Vanessa Williams, the Imagination Movers, and Corbin Bleu, who debuted a new song. Also Dance the Magic dancers from dance studios from all over the country. *'2009 - 'Hosts Kelly Ripa and Nick Cannon at Walt Disney World, with Ryan Seacrest at Disneyland. Airs on ABC. Entertainment: Celine Dion, Stevie Wonder, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Yanni, Kris Allen, Steve Rushton, Selena Gomez. Dance the Magic dancers which include dance schools from all over the country. Regis Philbin did not host this year due to hip surgery a week before taping the parade. 2009 marked the show's change in title to Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade, as part of a branding consolidation announced in February. *'2010 - 'Hosts Ryan Seacrest and Maria Menounos at Walt Disney World, with Nick Cannon at Disneyland. Airs on ABC. Entertainment: Mariah Carey, Selena Gomez, Big Bad Voodoo Daddy with ''Dancing with the Stars dancers, Debby Ryan, Amber Riley, 10-year-old soprano Jackie Evancho from America's Got Talent, Sean Kingston, Darius Rucker, and American Idol season 9 winner Lee DeWyze. Kelly Ripa did not host this year due to a stress fracture. *'2011 - '''Hosts Mario Lopez and Maria Menounos at Walt Disney World, with Nick Cannon and Marlee Matlin at Disneyland. Airs on ABC. Entertainment: Justin Bieber, Jennifer Hudson, Scotty McCreery, Cee Lo Green, The Muppets, Christina Aguilera, OneRepublic, Phineas and Ferb, China Anne McClain from A.N.T. Farm and her sisters, Bella Thorne and Zendaya from Shake It Up, Katie Leclerc and Sean Berdy from ABC Family’s ''Switched at Birth, and singer-songwriter Nathan Pacheco with vocalist Katherine Jenkins. Before Philbin and Ripa, the long-time hosts were Joan Lunden and Alan Thicke, with Philbin on the street interviewing guests. Philbin has been involved with the program continuously since 1990. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Special events Category:Parades Category:Entertainment Category:Walt Disney World entertainment